Dead by Dawn
by EdwardCullen19182006
Summary: Rob and the rest of the cast decide to go camping.. to get away from all of the hollywood drama. They run into trouble while they are there, alot of trouble. First, Some of there friends go missing. Who did this? Who will be next? Did they get murdered?
1. Kristen is Back

Dead by dawn

By: Abbi

I never was a fan of horror movies, and I never thought I has going to be part of one, my friends and I were going to go camping in this mysterious cabin that my friend Mike knows about. I have gone threw a lot my parents are divorced and then my girlfriend was in the hospital for a while she just recovered from a car accident and her parents died in it as well but we all went to the stinking ass cabin that will change our lives forever. I'm 17 and I'm the football captain at our school and all the girls are always trying to get my number and showing off trying to impress me ugh so annoying. My name is Robert you can call me rob though my girlfriend's name is Kristen has been at the hospital for along time now, I was so happy to have her in my arms again. "hey man, what's up?" Mike asked "nothing" I shrugged "dude, she'll be fine" Mike promised "you keep saying that" I sighed "she will be, her mom called me and she said that Kristen will be out of the hospital tomorrow" he informed me "her parents got killed though" I replied "I meant the hospital" he said apolitically "it's cool man" I responded we reached school and chicks were waiting for me. "hey" they called out "girls I'm taken" I groaned as they walked closer to me "Dude" Mike called "yeah" I replied "it looks like Kristen got back a day early" He answered and I bolted over to where he was. He wasn't lying she was back. My heart glowed with happiness, "Kristen!" I cheered and ran over to her "hi" she sighed like she was weak or something. "Are you ok?" I asked her wrapping my arm around her waist supporting her the best I could, "I'm fine Rob jeez" she shook her head and removed my arm from her waist and just held my hand "but" I began but she shut me up with a kiss. "Kris!" Mike yelled from the sidewalk "Hi mike" she sighed, I felt my muscles tense when she sighed I was so worried about her. "Relax, Rob" She whispered rubbing my shoulders making me relax. "I'm fine" she hushed me when I became tense again, "Easy" She whispered into my ear while rubbing my back. "are you excited?" Mike asked us "for what?" Kristen asked "this weekend" Mike replied, Kristen looked at me in confusion, "we all are going camping in the woods" I replied looking down at her, "I'm not sure if i can go" Kristen replied... "Oh come on" Mike pouted I was on the bridge to snap at him but Kristen elbowed me telling me to knock it off. "I'll go only if i can have the same bunk as Edward" She replied "we weren't going to ask anything different" Mike promised and jogged off. "What's gotten into you" Kristen demanded "what do you mean?" I asked looking down at her, I realized that she hated me being so tense. "I'm sorry I acted like that... i just hate seeing you hurt physically or emotionally" I sighed and looked away "look edward I love you protecting me but you don't need to get so tense that people can tell without looking at you" She sighed and laid her head on my chest "Sorry If I was a asshole" I sighed and kissed her hair smelling her. Then the weekend came and this was going to be the last time we will ever see our homes again.


	2. The Journey begins

Dead by dawn

By: Abbi

"Are you guys ready yet?" Mike asked impatiently "yes, but we have to wait for Jackson and Niki though" Kellan told him "why? they can find their way" Mike complained "will you shut up!" Ashley yelled at him "it's not my fault they take to long" he sighed and sat down in the car "he is so annoying" Kristen shook her head,annoyed. "Where are they?" Kellan mouthed to himself. "where are you?" I asked Niki through txting... "helping my mother with moving into her new house" she replied "oh, ok so should I just give you the address and you can meet us up there?" I answered... "yeah" she replied like 15 minutes later "Mike where are we going?" I asked "there is a cabin up by smokey point... I thought we should check it out" he replied "smokey point... there is a cabin up there, see you in a few" I told her and turned my phone off. "so where are they?" Kellan asked "they are helping Niki's mom with her new house so she told us to go on ahead" I sighed "alrighty then" Mike said while jumping out of the car. "Rob, Kris, Taylor and Kellan in that car" Mike said pointing one of the vans "the rest of you come with me" he added and we all went to our cars "who's driving?" I asked him "you are" he nodded and climbed in his car and drove off. "alright" I sighed and we got in the car and drove off. Into the foggy gloom of the woods where things may or may not jump at you. "Are we there yet?" Taylor whined "no, we are not" I sighed impatient as well. "where are you?" Mike complained through texting "we are about 5 minutes away from the cabin so stop your complaing alright?" I told him and turned off the road onto the pathway towards the cabin "oh, and don't drive the car onto the pathway" he warned "why?" I asked as I stopped the car with Kellan and Taylor looking at me, "just don't stop the car before you get to the pathway" he replied "ok i stopped the car, now what?" I asked "walk" he told me "in the dark?" I complained "yes" he responed "alright see you in a few" I sighed and turned my phone off. "why did you stop the car?" they asked "we have to walk" I sighed "why?" They complained "we just do" I sighed and got out of the car and opened Kristen's door for her "thanks" she smiled. Then we started to walk off into the woods, "do you know where your going?" Taylor asked me "yes, it's right there" I said pointing to a large cabin that had no lights on. "Why is it so dark?' Kellan asked "I don't know, we probably should find out though" I replied and walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "Mike are you there?" I called out...no response "Where is he?" Kellan asked "this isn't funny" I growled and broke the door down "why is it dark?" Taylor asked "I don't know" I replied then I felt my phone vibrate "we've been waiting for you" Mike said "where are you?" I asked "I'm right here" he responded "no your not" I replied then something grabbed my shoulder "Nice try mike" I chuckled and he fell o the floor and began to laugh his head off. "that wasn't funny" Taylor whimpered "he's right mike that wasn't cool " Kellan agreed "Well let's get settled in" Mike sighed "alright" we nodded and went to our room. "Are you ok?" I asked Kristen "i'm fine" she replied and pulled me to the bed. That was when our journey began


End file.
